KagamineFest
by Mekuto
Summary: Es común, aquel que será tu mejor amigo siempre será tú hermano. Comprende lo irremediable. [One-shot] 7mo Aniversario.


(っ◔︣◡◔᷅)っ** K**-_a_-g-**a**-_m_-i-**n**-_e_-F-**e**-_s_-t c(◕︣◡◕᷅c)

_El **I**nic**i**o_

┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓  
>┏ (･o･ ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓<p>

* * *

><p>Era temprano por la mañana, todo estaba relativamente normal para los Vocaloids, para todos excepto para mí.<p>

Así es.

Yo el gran e inigualable solista Kagamine Len, estaba nervioso.

Lo admito y es vergonzoso.

Esta es la situación, debido a mi corta edad, ellos han decido asignarme otra fuente de voicebank, algo que agregar al paquete ya que según ellos incrementaría las ventas.

En realidad nunca supe quienes o como eran ellos y me siento bastante tonto al no saber quienes me controlan, así que solo me dirijo a ellos bueno... como ellos, ya saben los encargados en la industria, los superiores, los sujetos alias jefes de la empresa a la cual estoy obligado a trabajar etcétera, etcétera.

Pero en fin, no estoy muy seguro de a que se refieren con "agregar algo al paquete" y eso me hace sentir gran curiosidad por lo que no me puedo mantenerme calmado por mucho tiempo. Cada vez que en mi mente sale a relucir el famoso tema, termino por obtener un terrible insomnio.

Para mi fortuna hoy saciare mis dudas.

Los sujetos me llamaron a mí a tan tempranas horas de la mañana alegando que como producto principal de la mercancía a la cual se dirigiría el nuevo artículo tenía ciertas ventajas al averiguar de qué se trataba todo ese montaje.

Las caras con las cuales me esperaban no eran para nada gratificantes.

Los tipos de negro y gafas de sol tenían, si me permiten decir, una macabra sonrisa en sus caras. Casi podría decir con certeza que eran familiares de Jeff el asesino.

Uno de ellos se me acercó, yo por inercia, retrocedí chocando con otro. El sujeto que estaba al frente distorsionó un poco su sonrisa solo para hablarme. Que honor.

— Buenos días Kagamine-kun, como ya te habrás enterado, hoy te enseñaremos la nueva pieza que formara parte del paquete Kagamine— asentí nervioso. Cosa así no pasaba a menudo, y es que la mayoría de nosotros trabajamos como solistas y todos son independientes por lo cual yo era uno de esos "casos especiales" a los cuales le hacen pasar por este tipo de cosas.

Era en cierta parte ridículo, yo bien podría hacerlo solo y si no era capaz se podría arreglar componiendo un dueto o grupo con algunos de los otros Vocaloid, no veo el caso a nada de lo que ellos tienen planeados pero no me queda nada más que aceptar en silencio.

— Tráiganlo acá— ordenó él. Pronto entraron dos sujetos mas, sujetando entre los dos algo que parecía una caja de refrigerador con una sabana encima lo que me hizo dudar mas, lo pusieron justamente en frente de mi ¡Que acaso ya me habían comprado una tumba! Que detallazo— Descúbranlo— los sujetos descubrieron aquello que se ocultaba detrás de las mantas y para ser honestos me decepcioné.

— ¿Enserio?— dije haciendo énfasis en mi tono de desilusión— Por la compra de un Vocaloid llévese consigo un inútil espejo que probablemente nunca le sirva para nada ¡Apresúrese que es por tiempo limitado!— no lo sé, pero siempre me sentí orgulloso de mi imitación de infomerciales, hasta a mi me causaba gracia, para mi desgracia a ellos no. Pude ver como sus caras pasaban de los sujetos amables con sonrisas demoníacas a unos demonios bastante enojados.

— Veras Len— empezó uno calmado. Algo que note era que esa era la primera vez que me llamaban por mi nombre— Ésto— dirigió su vista al gran cristal rectangular que me reflejaba— No es un espejo.

— Eh?— fue lo único que escapo de mis labios.

— Mira, justo esto que está aquí va a ser el nuevo producto que integrara el paquete Kagamine— sonrió con complicidad y algo de orgullo— Déjame presentarte a Kagamine Rin.

.

.

.

Khé?

.

Ozea, khé?

.

— ¿Qué mierda?

…

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que me han presentado a mi "hermana" y admito que se esmeraron al hacerla una réplica exacta de mí.<p>

Realmente no he podido interactuar con el saco sin sentimientos a la cual me aliaron, ya que dijeron algo así de…

— _Nos pos ermozho Len, esha no ex capas de intherphretar emosionez porke falta desarroyar un sosware de sentimientoz x haora encarjate de eshaa pliss, nosotros nos vamos en estos unicornios genéticamente modificados… ¡Wiii!…_

Y así se marcharon.

No digo que así realmente sucedió, solo que yo lo recuerdo así.

Ahora que lo noto, ella es algo singular de alguna forma. Como yo la veo incluso es más bonita que Miku y pues eso, es obvio fue hecha a mi imagen.

Tomo el control remoto del sofá. Aun no supero que ella este ahí sin hacer nada es escalofriante, siempre con su mirada perdida y prácticamente sin parpadear, parece un cadáver y por si fuera poco siempre le tengo que ayudar en todo, excepto en cambio de ropa, de eso se encargan las niñas.

Soy llamado junto con Rin a la sala de reuniones por el altavoz, por lo que tomo su mano y la guío ya que ella ni siquiera poseía sentido de la dirección. Al llegar los mismo sujetos de negro yacían en frente del escritorio del alfa. Nos saludaron como si nada.

Sin perder tiempo, uno de ellos se acercó a Rin y tomó la mano que yo tenía sujeta, lo que me hizo sentir un poco descolocado. Insertó algo como un pequeño microchip en su aparato raro de muñeca, esa cosa que todos tenemos, lo que ellos llaman calentadores y de repente ella parpadeó un poco y emitió algo así como un chillido que casi me mata del susto, pues siempre me había acostumbrado a la Rin kuudere con la que he pasado todo ese mes.

— Mouuu~ ¡Ya era hora!— hizo un puchero, yo solo fruncí una de mis cejas. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar y me di cuenta que realmente su voz era igual a la mía solo que un poco más aguda.

— Lo lamento Rin-san, pero conoce a Len— ella volteó justo hacia mí y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, yo solo la imité. Era un silencio incomodo que no duro mucho.

Ella sonrió abiertamente por lo cual me sonrojé un poco— ¡O-nii-chan~!— grito abrazándome y tirándome del cuello, lo único que hice fue atraparla con algo de duda. El resto de los presentes solo reían con gracia los que me dejo mas perdido de lo que ya estaba.

— Ahora si puedes interactuar con ella— dijo uno de ellos— espero que tengan una convivencia a mena.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuidare de él, como cualquier hermana mayor lo haría~!— fruncí el ceño ¿Mayor? ¿De dónde saca esas cosas?

— Hmn, eres graciosa pequeña— la aparté con cuidado, ella me devolvió una mirada curiosa ¿Era o se hacía?— En todo caso YO sería el mayor— escupí enojado ella rió.

— Onii-chan es gracioso~— canturreó.

— Bueno Len, en realidad Rin es la mayor— y este ahora este salía con eso— Rin-san fue el primer boceto de ambos pero ella no se pudo desarrollar como tal, tuvo algunas complicaciones por lo cual fue tardía su culminación, en cambio, tú al estar del todo completado fuiste el que salió al mercado con anticipación pero aun así fuiste el segundo de los dos.

Y así damas y caballeros me entere que mi vida fue un completo engaño, un vil y malogrado engaño, pero…

No me molesto del todo ser el segundo, y al parecer Rin tampoco le daba importancia al hecho de ser la primera.

* * *

><p>Veintisiete, veintisiete, veintisiete~<p>

Adoro ese número.

Pues justamente el veintisiete de diciembre es el aniversario desde la introducción de "Los Kagamine" al mercado y estoy algo ansioso.

Además de ser el primer aniversario de Rin.

Cuando era solo yo, rondando por esta fecha, hacían algo similar a un cumpleaños, lo que en su mayoría salía mal. Meiko-san se emborrachaba y Kaito sufría casi siempre por ella, por algún motivo Gakupo al día siguiente siempre olía a pescado y Miku me golpeaba con una rama de cebollín alegando que era de "buena suerte" algo que era totalmente falso… y doloroso.

Pero presentía que de alguna forma este aniversario sería diferente.

Rin saltaba de un lado a otro, parecía un conejo y mas con ese cintillo con lazo que traía en la cabeza, se veía tan tierna.

Desde que estado con ella, todo ha cambiado un montón. Ya no estaba tan solo y me alegraba el estar con ella aunque no le demostrara. Su actitud infantil me hacia procurar mucho mas de ella, intercambiando los papeles. Mi habitación había sido vomitada por cursilerías femeninas desde que ella se había mudado conmigo dejando casi nada de mi indudable masculinidad, pero de igual manera apreciaba mucho a esa tonta.

Ese mismo día en la noche, todos se habían reunido alrededor de ambos y de un pastel cómicamente grande. Al encender las velas no pude evitar poner mi mirada en Rin, sus ojos azules de niña brillaban con cierta inocencia y mucha alegría, tengo que decir que eso me había ablandado el corazón. Ella ya formaba parte de mi mundo. Al culminar le tome de la mano y entre los dos soplamos las velitas.

— Bien— dijo Miku llamando la atención de todos— ¡Hora de la buena suerte!— alzó la gruesa rama de este año y antes del golpe cerré los ojos con fuerza sabiéndome ya de memoria la rutina.

Lo curioso es que nunca vino.

Abrí con cierto nerviosismo los ojos, viendo primero a todos con caras de sobresalto, luego pude ver a Miku con su rama aun en mano solo que siendo detenida por Rin quien la sostenía fuertemente.

— No toques a Onii-chan— dijo, esta vez no usaba su voz aguda y alegre si no que, se había vuelto más profunda y algo amenazante. Obedientemente Miku bajo la rama y retrocedió algunos pasos, con la misma cara de los demás, tengo que decir que yo no estaba mejor.

Después de un momento se escuchó su alegre risa por la casa, volviendo el aire un poco estable— ¡Happy Birthday Onii-chan~!— se tiró hacia mi de un fuerte abrazo el cual no dude en corresponder. Meiko soltó un suspiro y susurró algo que Kaito y el resto lograron escuchar. Se despidió con la mano y se fue montándole plática al grupo, todos con una considerable rodaja de pastel en mano.

Rin aun seguía abrazándome totalmente quieta, yo seguí en la misma posición creyendo que ya se había dormido, pero unos hipidos de su parte me alertaron.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña?— pregunte yo, tratando de descubrir su cara, pero ella apretaba más su agarre.

— N-nada— dijo con un hilillo de voz, soltándose un poco pero quedando su cara en mi hombro— E-es solo q-que… N-no p-puedo evitar s-sentirme la persona más afortunada al tenerlos a ustedes… y-yo solo, solo— reventó una vez más en llanto, en ese momento solo era capaz de acariciarle la espalda y arrullarla con suavidad.

— Je te aime— susurro en voz bajita. Me reí por su inocencia ya que cada que no puede decirme algo lo dice en otro idioma. Tome su carita de bebe regordete y le susurre.

— Je te aime beaucoup plus— y le di un pequeño beso en la frente, siendo este comienzo de un nuevo abrazo.

Permítanme corregirme, Rin no es parte de mi mundo, porque ella pasó a ser mi mundo.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí xD Pero aquí estoy, sin falta, con una historia del comienzo de los Kagamines algo tierna.<strong>

**Yo Celebrando con vosotros otro aniversario de los Vocaloids más bonitos del mundo, y aunque este one-shot quedó bastante vago espero haber dado a entender la importancia de la familia, ya que bajo cualquier circunstancia este no te falla.**

**Espero hallan disfrutado de la lectura, omití algunas cosas así que perdonen mis errores, por último sean felices como lombrices y nunca olviden**

**Los hermanos siempre son y serán los primeros amigos que uno tiene y aun si tu familia te vino con defectos de fábrica, no dejes de compartir con ellos los buenos momentos.**

**Me despido, espero que su navidad hubiese sido mejor que la mía, y que ese año nuevo venga repletos de canciones y bastantes fics de Rin y Len. *Última actualización de año***

**Aquí seguiré.**

**Chaoo Mekuto**


End file.
